the_party_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max Max Lance James Motton, date of birth was on XXXX/XX/XXXX located at the RWH (Royal Woman's Hospital) in Melbourne. Though cursed with stained skin that gives off a brown like pigment Motton has suffered a rain of bigotry in his younger years during primary school for his abnormality (being half White and half Asian, one can only dream to have these halves separated from each other). Motton has been a common/founding member after his arrival in The Party Chat season 2. He has also been a longtime Friend of Zane and Matthew. Hate Speech. Motton's triumphs are few but such questionable activities committed was his first ever attempt at producing a hate speech. Such reviews deemed it to be Offensives, Out-there and Fucking hilarious. The topic of discussion revolved around homophobia and the injustice concerning hetero-phobia said in the Queer's server. "Listen here you blonde tipped faggot loving puff, every single time you pansy ass n*ggers open your dick smelling mouths I feel as if a wave of god’s mistakes has flooded over me; smothering my body with the scent of cum sucking fairies. As a man who constantly peruses the inter-webs of straight heterosexual pornography, I deem it unfair for my puss loving brethren if we do not feel free to spread our seed to good "straight" adultery on your dick sucking community/server; so if you do not want to face the wrath of millions upon millions of heterosexual men and women, I suggest you remove the cocks from your asses and allow my boys/girls to stroke our shake weights and rub our beans and leave us in peace." Motton simply wrote this speech with the mindset of irony, trying so hard, in fact, to make it clear to the reader that these weren't actually his views. Hermione Granger A recent activity occurred in the Party Chat concerning Max, He has undergone a Hermione Granger obsession, the classic children’s character authored by J.K. Rowling and played by Emma Watson. Certain quotes of Max revolve around the sexual/inappropriate use of language, food and objects contained within the actions implied to Hermione Granger. Max has continued to sexualize Hermione Granger (specifically from the first movie "Harry Potter: and the scorer's stone") even going so far as to write an extremely "graphic" Novel and has had an Emma Watson praising club within the Party Chat in her honour, now changed to the fucked club Max's Uncle Max's uncle is a long disputed topic in The Party Chat. Ever since Max spilled the beans in grade prep while drunk at a party, ever since Matthew has taken it upon himself to study the mystery. The Facts Matthew has found many facts out about the case, here are some listed here: * Max's missing uncle has never been seen since 2007 * In Max's uncle's house a bloody scene was found with traces of human blood and pigs blood, along with small fibres of half Filipino half European hair, believed to be Max's. * Max's grandfather was murdered in similar circumstances, chopped up by a machete at a bar in the Philippines Official Investigation Australian intelligence agency ASIO had thoroughly investigated the incident but according to then prime minister Kevin Rudd "the investigation stopped midway through, this was the biggest 'huh?' moment of my first tenure as PM" On four separate occasions Private Investigators have attempted to investigated the case, three of the four PIs were found dead and one has been in a coma since 2011, not long after his house was unusually struck by "lightning" Conclusion It is unknown what happened to Max's uncle although we can conclude that he is most assuredly dead and the body will most likely never be found. Notable/Questionable Quotes * I’m into Nuns and Pilgrim girls. * Fuck I ran out of running. * All I wanted to do is to lift that short cute Hungry Jack’s co-worker and lick her genitalia. * I’ll fuckin burn those n*ggers some more. * Yeah, I’d fuck a horse, grab that nice round peachy ass. * If we’re all soft and nice to one another how else are we going to have thick skin. * I’m a member, are yah proud? * Hey A.S.I.O. * Get raped you deformed bag of cunts. * So what if they're non-existent, they're still hot. * Uniforms are my fetish. * you can coat shit with sugar as much as you want and call it mousse, I ain't eatin' it.